Lost
by Elsium.Awaits
Summary: When you are sisters with The Arrow and The Flash. Cousins with Dexter, Derek, Cal Lightman and House and working at Seattle Grey Teach Hospital alongside your very best friend Alex, life will simply never be easy. Feeling lost in your own world, burdened by stress, will she and those she love survive unscathed.(Originally a crossover but changed halfway through)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So an Arrow and Grey's Anatomy crossover. This could work or it could not (Please leave reviews!). Most of the Lie To Me characters will be the same however, some Grey's Anatomy characters WILL NOT BE FEATURED OR I WOULD HAVE CHANGED SOMETHING ABOUT THEIR STORY WHICH I WILL MAKE CLEAR. You do not actually need a lot of knowledge of either but some of the themes and idea's will be very similar but with slight twists. Also, some people who are dead, may not be dead in this because I want to try and limit spoilers! Okay sorry for the really long intro, I really hope you enjoy and please review! Also some events (like the ferry crash) will be seen but there will be changes, eg, different things might happen to different people, for example, Isobel might not be the one to help the man trapped between two cars, it might be somebody else like George etc. There will also be mentions of many other fandoms such as Dexter and Lie to Me purely because I like them ;). The first few chapters will mainly be Grey's Anatomy but will feature Lie to Me and Arrow will be brought into it at the end of chapter three!**

Serenity. Serenity at last. The long-awaited peace delivers an idea. In the midst of the havoc and panic inside her head, a singular idea shines. She takes a breath and plunges below the water filling the white bathtub, shutting her eyes.

"Milo? Lightman's on the phone, he said he needs you!" Coleman shouts to the seemingly empty house, then he collides with a girl, slightly taller than him, with blond hair and fine features, "Sorry Izzie. You seen Milo?"

Isobel smiles, "She's in the bath." She says as she continues into the kitchen to bake no doubt.

"We need to move out." Coleman mutters as he approaches the bathroom door. With his usually steady hand, he knocks on, "Milo, Lightman needs you to go in.". He stands by the door, running his hand through his thick, brown, curly mop of hair. He opens the door and walks in to see Miloslava submerged below the water, hands gripping to the edge of the tub.

"Miloslava!" He shouts as he runs over and pulls her out. Quick as a flash, the serenity evaporated, like water on a hot day.

 **-25 minutes later-**

"I didn't try to drown myself." Miloslava sighs once again as she grabs her black acid-wash parka and wraps it around her small, slim, muscular frame.

"Yeah? Well it sure looks like you did!" Coleman says, once again colliding with Isobel.

"You tried to drown yourself?" Isobel says from the floor, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Izzie! Shut up!" Miloslava shouts.

"Sorry Izzie," Coleman says reaching out a hand to help Isobel up off of the soft carpet."

"Whatever." Miloslava says playfully as she plants a kiss on Coleman's lips and walk out of the large house.

 **-10 minutes later-**

"What do you want Cal?" Miloslava says walking into the room containing the cube.

"Pleasure to see you as usual doctor!" Cal says smirking, his English accent coming through strong.

"What do you want? Places to be, patients to see!" Miloslava says once more, her piercing blue eyes portraying how serious she actually was.

"Woah, calm down darling. I need your help on this case. We're getting mixed markers and we're overloaded with cases, we need all the help we can get." Cal says with arm gestures. Miloslava simply knits her eyebrows, shrugs and then follows Cal to be told about the case. Once Cal was done, Miloslava took a seat at the desk she always used when she came to help out. Fascinated with the case, she intensely watched the video.

"Cal?!" She shouted, her Icelandic accent getting even stronger as it always did when she felt a surge of emotion, which in this case, was excitement, "Cal for goodness sake!" She shouted even louder.

"Bloody hell! What do you want?" Cal said marching through the door.

"I've solved the case!" Miloslava exclaimed, "Is he in the interview room now?"

"Yes. And I am fairly certain you are going to go in and show me something Rita missed." Cal sighs and Miloslava smirks and walks into the interview room.

"So when did said incident occur?" Miloslava says leaning back on the chair.

"Couple of months ago. 3 I think." The tall man with blonde hair says crossing his legs.

"Did anybody witness this happen to you?" Miloslava says, confidently.

"No." The blonde man says quickly, his eyebrows ever so slightly knitted. And with that, Miloslava stood up and left the room.

"So it did happen, just not to him." Cal says, "Good job."

"Thanks, we just need to find out who it actually happened to," Miloslava begins when her pager starts to beep, "Which can't be me because I have to go to the hospital," She peers closer at her pager, "In 10 minutes!"

"Well you best be off, it takes a hell of a lot longer than 10 minutes to get to the hospital from here!" Cal says gesturing for Miloslava to run.

"You think I don't know that!" Miloslava exclaims as she zooms past Cal and sprints to her car.

 **-10 minutes later-**

Miloslava sprints into the hospital and quickly changes into her scrubs. Panting, she runs up to Coleman who was already there ready and waiting for her.

"Multiple stab wounds to the head and chest. Hence why two residents are needed." Coleman says quickly gesturing to Miloslava and himself. Then, Coleman and Miloslava break into a jog to reach the patient who had already been wheeled into the corridor of the hospital.

"Get her straight to the OR, we have to get these knives out and any bleeds under control!" Miloslava hears Miranda shout as she approaches the doctors wheeling an overweight, blond haired middle aged woman.

 **-6 hours later-**

"We did everything we could Cole. It's not your fault." Miloslava says softly, pulling Coleman tighter into her and burrowing her face in his chest.

"I know. But you guys had the bleeds in her brain under control. But once her heart stopped, there really was no hope." Coleman says, his voice muffled through Miloslava's hair.

Beep, beep, beep

"Of all times," Miloslava mutters as she pulls away and checks her pager, "Oh for goodness sake."

"What is it?" Coleman asks his eyebrows knitted.

"Emeline is here. My step-mother who is rarely able to actually help my dad yet he still views her as an angel who always helps." Miloslava says as she sighs and begins to walk down the corridor.

"Is she okay?" Coleman asks.

"Should be, seems like just a knock to the head... Oh and my dad is lucid. Oh the joys." Miloslava says from halfway down the corridor.

"Hello." Miloslava says with her best fake smile.

"Hello." Emeline says with a warm smile on her face.

"So, you hit your head," Miloslava says and Emeline nods, "Any loss of conciousness?" Emeline shakes her head, "Repeated vomiting?" She shakes her head once again, "Memory loss?" Once again she shakes her head, "Any difficulty staying awake?" Her head shakes again, "Anything else unusual, problems with senses, blood or clear fluid coming from the ears or nose, anything like that?" For the last time, Emeline shakes her head. Axelma knew she was hiding something, she just knew it.

"Are you sure Emeline, I can read people like books you know." Miloslava says, full of genuine concern.

"I'm fine." Emeline says with a smile but almost menacingly, her arms are positioned in a way to almost threaten Miloslava, and Miloslava knew it.

"Okay then, I'll send you down to a CT but it could be a long wait because we have just had a major incident occur, huge car crash." Miloslava says and turns to leave the room. Miloslava left and took a deep breath as she walked down the corridor.

 **-30 minutes later-**

Beep beep beep

Miloslava looked down at her pager and began to sprint down the corridor.

"Milo? What's up?" Coleman says as Miloslava just runs past shaking her head.

Miloslava quickly scrubs her hands clean and get's ready for surgery. She then bursts through the doors of the operating room.

"Dr-" Miranda starts to say.

"Bailey please, I need to help with this." Miloslava snaps.

 **-4 hours later-**

Miloslava took a deep, shaky breath as she approached her father. She felt bad, the one day he was lucid. She knew it would only last for a day, it never lasted any longer than that. Sometimes he got one a month but sometimes he got one every six months. This could be his last lucid day for a year.

"Dad..." Miloslava said softly walking up to her father, "Dad." She repeated.

"What? How is she?" Her father almost snapped.

"We... we did everything we could." Miloslava said stuttering.

"What?" Her father replied in a menacing tone.

"I knew she was lying when she said she hadn't had any issues. Dad... she had a bleed on her brain. We didn't operate soon enough. I'm sorry. We did everything we could." Miloslava says wiping the tears from her face.

"You have no right to cry!" Her father shouts, tears welling in his eyes, "You took away my only love! My only love that stayed with me until the end! The only one that cared for me! She is gone now because of you!"

"Dad..." Miloslava says taking a slight step backwards.

"It's all your fault!" Her dad says as he pushes her and sends Miloslava crashing to the floor. She just looks up at her father, shocked, and quickly gets up and runs off. Coleman tries to grab her and stop her but she just hits away his arm and runs past him. He slowly turns his head to the grey-haired man stood in the waiting room, wiping his eyes, feeling no sympathy for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right! I'm sorry but I have made some changes! Axelma is now MILOSLAVA and Derek is now COLEMAN (Personal The reason will become clear!) Also, I know I said Meredith won't be featured but Derek will, now they will BOTH be features with some alterations to their stores but these will be explained! Thanks for reading and please review! Also I am VERY SORRY about all of the time jumps, I have a good idea of where I want the story to go but it would only work with the time jumps, if it is too confusing PLEASE let me know!**

"Milo listen to me. Are you sure you are okay, I mean we've hardly spoken and most of those times you were wasted." Coleman says, his eyes full of concern.

"You listen to me Cole. I am okay. Is that enough for you. My dad is finally no longer lucid which means he won't hate me but also that I have to see him and look after him again." Miloslava chuckled and placed a kiss on Coleman's lips, snuggling closer to him as they lay or the red, leather couch.

"You're so stubborn." Coleman playfully says.

 **-1 hour later-**

Coleman and Miloslava were still snuggled on the couch and both were drifting in a soft snooze when a phone began to wail like a siren.

"What?!" Miloslava shouted as her and Coleman bolted awake, "Really? Really? Now?" she groans as she rolls off of the couch, falling onto the cold, laminate floor. She continues to roll slowly groaning until she reaches the phone. She quickly turns to Coleman to give him a playful glare to get him to stop laughing at her and then answers the phone.

"Hello?" Miloslava heard the other voice says. She knows she knows that voice. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Meredith?!" Miloslava says down the phone, beaming, "No way!"

"Hey Milo. Erm... This may seem cheeky but I don't suppose you have a spare room in your dad's house? Derek and I are moving back to Seattle Grace Hospital but we have nowhere to live." Meredith says, her voice slightly cracked by the phone.

"Yeah I do! Mer! I've missed you!" Miloslava says down the phone.

"I've missed you too. Okay so I'll be there tomorrow, it's very last minute. So, I have to go now to pack! Bye!" Meredith says quickly and hangs up the phone.

"What was that about...?" Coleman asks suspiciously.

"Well you remember my cousin, Derek, and his wife, Meredith?" Miloslava says chuckling slightly.

"Yeah..." Coleman says, his eyebrows knitted.

"Now I know you already know what I am going to say, I can see it in your face. But I'll say it anyway if I must, Meredith and Derek are moving into the spare room." Miloslava smirks as she climbs back onto the sofa with Coleman who just nods slowly before pulling Miloslava close into him.

 **-The next day-**

Miloslava had been waiting all day for this. She felt like a little kid eagerly awaiting her parents to come home with a puppy. She didn't know why she was so excited, she never usually got this excited but today was different. She heard the door ring and felt butterflies in her stomach.

She opened the door to see her cousin.

"Meredith!" Miloslava exclaimed as Meredith wrapped her arms around Miloslava, who put her arms, almost protectively, over Meredith, "Derek!" she says turning to Derek and then also pulling him into a hug, they were close friends.

 **-The next month-**

Miloslava rolled over in bed to face Coleman who was watching her, "Stalker." She chuckled.

"Shut up." Coleman said smirking and slowly putting his hand over Miloslava's face and they both laughed.

"It's finally come Cole!" Miloslava says grinning and popping her head from the side of Coleman's hand, "My day off. A full day of lying in bed, watching box sets and reading. With sex thrown into the mix." She smirks.

"It's a damn good job we have netflix." Coleman smirked and they both chuckled in response.

Miloslava then jumped out of the bed and got in the shower. The hot water warmed her body and sharpened her senses. She lathered her body with an orange scented shower gel which made her feel even more alive. She climbed out of the shower and dried, straightened her jet black hair and lined her light blue, piercing eyes with black eyeliner. She liked having day's off where she could just be herself. She then threw on a pair of black, ripped shorts and a Slipknot vest top. She was just ready to climb back into bed to watch netflix when her phone went. Looking at the screen, she saw that it was Cal calling her and she groaned.

"Please don't tell me you need me to come in." Miloslava said straight away.

"Erm... well... yeah. You're coming in now." Cal said and Miloslava could tell from his tone that he was serious and really needed her to go in.

"Fine." She huffed, "But I'm wearing my own clothes. Nothing fancy." Cal agreed straight away and Miloslava put the phone down and began to walk to the door.

"Cole? I've gotta go in to help Cal. I'm sorry bro." Miloslava shouted whilst she was pulling on her black doc martins. Her and Coleman had always used jokey names for each other like "bro", they didn't like the traditional, "babe", they thought it was cringey.

"It's okay dude, just promise me you will be all mine tonight." Coleman shouted back and Miloslava smirked as she walked out the door.

 **-One hour later-**

"Here." Miloslava declared walking in to the building.

"Right good, Ria's ill, Eli's on holiday and Gillian's house flooded. Right now, we are the only two working." Cal said, "Since when did you have tattoos?" he exclaimed looking at the sleeve of tattoos on Miloslava's right arm and the huge mandala and skull tattoo on her left thigh.

"I don't let many people see this side of me so consider yourself lucky. You can't even see my favourite tattoo. Well you must be gutted." Miloslava smirks.

"You've worked for me for 5 years! Since you were 19! I've known you since you were tiny!" Cal exclaims and Miloslava simply smirks and shrugs. Suddenly, Miloslava's pager begins to beep in its usual regular pattern.

"Ergh seriously, it's my day off..." Miloslava mutters in an angered tone.

"You have to go don't you?" Cal smirks.

"Yes I do... and that guy," Miloslava points at a small, dark haired boy slumped in a chair in the cube, " is lying his arse off." She says chuckling slightly as she runs out of the Lightman building leaving Cal just shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Miloslava couldn't get the image out of her head. Coleman entwined with a nurse. Luckily, Miloslava didn't know the nurse, but she knew if she ever saw the brown haired nurse again, she would probably punch her. Miloslava pulled her phone out of her pocket and rang Coleman, he didn't pick up so Miloslava decided to leave a voicemail, "Hey bastard, it's over but it's okay, you can just crawl back to that bitch whose face you were eating. Your shit will be in the bin behind my house. If I see you getting your shit, I will break your face. Okay, don't ring me back or I'll find you and hurt you.". She took a deep breath and left the store room. Shutting the door after her, Miloslava attempted to sneak away from the door but instead she collided with her best friend.

"Sorry Alex." Miloslava muttered.

"What's up Mil?" Alex asked with a concerned look in his eyes, holding Miloslava's chin and holding it up in his direction.

"Alex..." Miloslava started but was interrupted when all of a sudden she felt a warm, tingling sensation starting in her lips and spreading throughout her entire body. She pulled away and looked into Alex's eyes.

"I left Coleman, he's a cheating bastard." Miloslava said slowly and looking down.

"Well Millie-Moo," Alex said smirking knowing that, that nickname always annoyed Miloslava, "he aint good enough for you. He smelt like shit anyway." Alex said shrugging slightly and Miloslava chuckled a little. Before they knew it, their lips were softly touching once again.

 _Beep beep beep_

"Seriously!" Miloslava and Alex groaned at the same time as the pulled away from one another and began to run towards the ambulances before being rushed on with each other, Christina, Meredith, Isobel, George and Miranda.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked, "Mil, do you have any clue?" and Miloslava just shook her head in response.

Suddenly, the doors of the ambulance were thrown open to reveal the true extent of the situation. People were screaming: mothers were crying out for their children: shouting was coming from the fire fighters to call for their colleagues to come and help them pull rubble off of somebody. The five residents and Miranda stood slack jawed outside of the ambulance.

"Right, let's get helping people. I've damn right taught you well enough to deal with this. Go!" Miranda ordered and with that, the residents scattered like pigeons.

Miloslava ran to the left, where a man was lay under a large piece of some material, Miloslava didn't quite know.

"Sir? I'm Dr Austadottír and I'm going to help you. I need you to tell me where the pain is." Miloslava said in a calm tone but in response, only got a groan, "Sir please. What's your name?"

"E...Ebbi." The man said stuttering slightly.

"You're Icelandic then I assume?" Miloslava says and the man nods, "Well I'm Miloslava and I am Icelandic as well. See, you can trust me. Please just tell me where the pain is."

Ebbi hesitated slightly before muttering, "My...my... stomach... and my leg. My leg hurts a lot," Miloslava looked down at the man's leg, which was being crushed by a large piece of rubble, "Is it okay? Is my leg okay?!"

Miloslava took a deep breath, "Listen to me Ebbi. You will be okay. I'm not going to let you die. Not today Ebbi... not right now.".

Ebbi took a deep breath, "Can you lift it off of me? The rubble on my leg... I know it's there, I know it'll hurt, but I can deal with it. That's my promise to you. Please. I need to be able to walk; I have 6 children!" He looked at Miloslava with wide, pleading eyes and she looked down at the rubble. She could lift it; she was strong after all. If she left it there, he could lose his leg if he hadn't already passed the point of no return but if she moved it, he could die.

"I need a stretcher over here asap!" Miloslava shouted and a man with blonde hair began to run up to her with a stretcher, "I'm sorry Ebbi!" She said as she flipped the piece of rubble off of his leg and he screamed in pain.

"I've got it from here doctor." The blonde haired man said upon arrival at Ebbi and Miloslava ran off to the next person in need of help.

As she was running towards an Asian woman who was lay, rolling the floor, somebody grabbed her. She felt her body slam into a wall and something collide with her stomach, winding her. Pain erupted when she felt something sharp being pushed into her abdomen, her right leg and the left side of her chest. Somebody was trying to kill her, but they weren't succeeding, they obviously didn't do appropriate research. She couldn't see who her attacker was because it was too dark. She took a moment to catch her breath before emerging from the shadows and once again, running towards the young, Asian woman with dark brown hair.

"Ma'am I'm Dr Austadottír, can you tell me your name?" Miloslava says in her best calming voice, quickly zipping up her jacket to hide the wounds before bending down to the woman.

"Brooklyn. Brooklyn Curry. Is my girlfriend okay? Please doctor, is my girlfriend okay?" Brooklyn asked desperately, trying to look around for her girlfriend but grimacing in pain.

"Brooklyn please calm down. The calmer you are, the easier it is for me to help you and then I can look for your girlfriend, sound like a fair deal to you?" Miloslava said with a slight smile to sooth Brooklyn despite her own pain.

"Okay. But her name is Axelma and she looks... she looks... just like you." Brooklyn said slowly, thinking about the situation. Miloslava stopped, there was no way Axelma was here, she carried on saying that but found herself actually hoping she was dead.

"Where is your pain ma'am." Miloslava said with a more stoney face.

"Axelma Austadottír. Do you know her?" Brooklyn continued to push.

"No." Miloslava snapped before putting on a smile, "Brooklyn, where is your pain?"

"In... In my stomach." Brooklyn stuttered and Miloslava pulled up the girls grey t-shirt to reveal a large bruise. She pressed on the bruise which cause Brooklyn to cry out in pain.

"Dr Lowbridge. Micheal! Get over here." Miloslava shouted and when Micheal got to her, she whispered to him, "She's got internal bleeding, and it's bad, she needs to get straight to hospital." and Micheal nodded and took over.

Miloslava thought about what had just happened. The pain of the stabs had dulled since now she had Axelma on her mind. She backed up slowly and felt somebody knock in to her which made her cry out in pain due to her other injuries.

"Mil, are you okay?" Alex suddenly said, whipping his body around to her.

"Yeah... yeah... I'm fine..." Miloslava slowly said in a daydream.

"I don't suppose you saw anybody called Brooklyn Curry did you? Her girlfriend was asking me how she was. You wouldn't believe how similar she looked to you." Alex exclaimed.

"I do believe it." Miloslava muttered, "Axelma right? Did she tell you her last name." she said glaring at the floor.

"No... no she didn't. But how did you know her name." Alex said with his eyebrows knit.

"Is she dead." Miloslava said harshly.

"No, she appeared unscathed actually." Alex said looking happy.

"She should be dead. Brooklyn's getting rushed to hospital with internal bleeding and if Axelma is going anywhere near that hospital, I definitely won't be." Miloslava said with slight tears in her eyes, "Where is she? Where is Axelma. Tell me now Alex, where is Axelma?!" Miloslava began to shout.

"Right... Right there, just behind you." Alex said slowly and suspiciously as Miloslava whipped her head around to find Axelma, Alex noticed that her fists were clenched so hard they were going even whiter. Axelma had been looking straight at Miloslava with pleading eyes and Miloslava bit her lip so hard it bled. She felt somebody's hands on her shoulders turning her around and she soon found herself facing Alex again.

"Hey, I know that kiss was a mistake but mistakes happen." Alex said trying to distract Miloslava from Axelma. He saw the blood trickling town slowly from Miloslava's mouth and gentle wiped it.

"Get off of me!" Miloslava screamed as she pushed Alex back so hard he nearly fell. She threw her hands up to her head and stumbled backwards. Alex could see that Axelma had ran up and was trying to talk to Miloslava when all of a sudden, Miloslava grabbed Axelma's collar, brought her face in front of hers and screamed at Axelma in Icelandic. Suddenly, Miloslava dropped Axelma who had been lifted slightly off of the ground and ran her hands frantically through her hair again as a few stray tears fell down her face. But what shocked Alex most was firstly, the sheer strength Miloslava just demonstrated and the way she suddenly stopped, wiped her tears, took a few deep breaths, and moved on to helping the next person.

"Austadottír. Go home. Now. Go home, calm down and come back to the hospital when you are feeling better." Miranda demanded.

"No, Bailey, I'm fine. I promise." Miloslava said, attempted a smile.

"No, not from what I just saw, you screamed at a stranger, a potential patient." Miranda said in an angry tone.

"No! She wasn't a stranger, that bitch was not a stranger. She is... was... she was my sister." Miloslava snapped. Suddenly, Miloslava felt a vibration on her leg and she groaned as she answered the phone.

"What?" She snapped.

"Hey, is that anyway to speak to your brother?" Miloslava heard a posh and proper voice say.

"Sorry Olly, do you need me?" Miloslava said back chuckling.

"Yes, our mother is holding a dinner party and would like to invite you. Oh and I also wanted to tell you that I could do with you coming to the base, the guy driving the ferry that crashed, he was on the list." Oliver said and Miloslava couldn't help but chuckle.

"Give me 2 hours and I'll be there." She said in a fake urgent voice before hanging up the phone, "Bailey I have to go, family emergency."

"But you were laughing." Bailey said with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm a billionaire yet I work two jobs other than this because I didn't have the heart to quit the other two when my father finally started getting his lucid periods and told me the bank details so I could pay for food, that's when he paid for medical school and I could finally quit stripping. My brother was stranded on an island for five years and I was kidnapped 6 months before that by people who wanted to threaten my mother, who didn't care by the way, and ended up on the same island as him, only returning home 2 months before he did." Miloslava retaliated.

"Hmm... Fine you can go." Miranda said and Miloslava took off running, "But we're gonna talk when you get back." Miranda shouted after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Miloslava ran into the house but had to stop before she got there because of the pain from her leg wound. She stopped for a bit to let it calm down before she ran into the house again.

As soon as she entered the house she sprinted to her room before collapsing on the stairs and letting out a yelp of pain.

"Are you okay?" Miloslava heard a voice say and was shocked to see Lexi walking up to her.

"Shut the door." Miloslava ordered and Lexi obeyed and shut the door, "Now go upstairs and go in my wardrobe, there should be a fairly big, black velvet box, can you bring it to me?", Reluctantly, Lexi agreed and began up the stairs.

Lexi opened the once white door to the one room in the house she had never been in and slowly opened the door, not knowing what to expect. When the door was fully open, Lexi paused for a minute, genuinely shocked by what she saw; everything was perfectly organised, with labels on her draws and other OCD things like that. She snapped out of her shocked daze and rushed over to the wardrobe and opened the pristine black doors to reveal a small number of clothes, a bookshelf which was filled with books organised in alphabetic order and a black, velvet box which Lexi leant in, pulled out and carried down to Miloslava who was still sat on the stairs.

Miloslava took the box and put it down next to her, "Lexi, I know you are not good at keeping secrets but well, I'm going to tell you a hell of a lot of mine that I have been keeping for most of my life. You cannot tell anybody these secrets. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask away.".

"Why is your room so... organised?!" Lexi exclaimed as soon as Miloslava was finished.

"I'm OCD actually." Miloslava said nodding slightly, "Can you get me a glass of water please?"

When Lexi returned with the striped glass of water, Miloslava took a small, plastic tub out of the black, velvet box. She took the lid off of the plastic tub to reveal several compartments with their own lids which were labelled with just a few letters.

"What are those?" Lexi asked.

"Pills. Several pills." Miloslava answered, popping the lid off of one labelled A.

"What for?" Lexi asked leaning forwards slightly.

"You want me to go through all of them?" Miloslava moaned and Lexi simply nodded, "Okay well the ones labelled A that I just took are Antibiotics because I have no spleen and no I did not have it removed, I have situs invertus which means I was born without a spleen and have a weakened immune system due to other things so have to take antibiotics regularly." She then popped another pill, "And that one was B, which are for my bipolar, I need to take one every morning and one if I feel a swing coming on or actually have a swing." She swallowed yet another pill, "That one was BM which is for mania because well, I just had a bit of a mania swing and I can only have these ones when I feel a swing coming on or have a swing, even if it is a small swing like the one I just had." She too one final pill, "That one is just a pain killer, P, I 'll explain that one in a bit. I also have MD, which is for depression swings and used just the same as the mania ones. D is for depression which are completely useless but they check my blood for traces of it and if there isn't a trace, I get suspended. Finally I have BS which is some experimental bone strengthening drug for my osteoporosis due to my marfans syndrome. God that felt good to get out." Miloslava said and Lexi just stared at her.

Suddenly, Miloslava began to see black dots floating in her eyes, "Shit." She muttered and Lexi looked up at her. Miloslava turned around to her box and pulled out a brown, leather box. She quickly flipped open the lid and pulled out a needle and thread.

"What... what are you doing?" Lexi slowly asked, her eyebrows knitted.

"This." Miloslava said, revealing the stab wound in her leg and beginning to stitch it up, gritting her teeth slightly.

"That must have been one strong painkiller." Lexi muttered.

"Not really, it was a paracetamol, I have a high pain threshold." Miloslava replied as she began to stitch up the stab wound on her stomach, "Okay, I'm going to need your help on this one." Miloslava said as she lifted off her top to reveal her in just a bra. Lexi was shocked by Miloslava's chest mainly because of the caved in chestbone, the fact you could see her ribs and the fact that she actually had a six-pack. She looked up slightly and saw the stab wound right where her heart would have been.

"How?! How are you still conscious never mind alive!" Lexi exclaimed, " I mean, that would have gone through your heart!"

"Situs invertus you see, it means I have dextrocardia as well so my heart is actually over here." Miloslava said pointing over to the right side of her chest, "Makes it very awkward to be patriotic." she chuckled but Lexi remained with a shocked expression. She slowly walked up to Miloslava and took the needle and thread that Miloslava was holding and stitched up the wound, "Thanks!" Miloslava said and she quickly stood up.

"Woah, be careful!" Lexi said.

"It's okay Lexi," Miloslava said as she began to exit the house, "You're the best!"

"Hey, I thought I was!" Miloslava heard the same prim and proper voice say.

"Olly! Lexi Grey this is my brother Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen this is my cousins- wife's-half sister, Lexi Grey. Everything you've heard about the other person if probably true and we really must be off. Come on Oliver, get that pretty little ass of yours moving!" Miloslava rushed and Oliver and Lexi both looked at each other and laughed. Oliver then followed Miloslava as she walked towards the door.

They reached the car and Miloslava smiled as she saw the regular people carrier.

"You remembered?" Miloslava said smiling thinking back to when she told Oliver that she hated when he picked her up in one of his ridiculously expensive cars.

They both climbed into the car and began to drive, discussing the case along the way.

"So basically, the guy driving the ferry that crashed was called Hugh Gregory. I checked out the report of what happened which claimed that the ferry ran on rocks which caused Hugh to lose control of the steering, yet there is no scratches along the bottom of the boat. Hugh Gregory only started actually working on ferries after he went to trial when the police got a tip about foul play. So many people boycotted his services, he was forced to shut down and go into ferries." Oliver said.

"I still don't get why we're going after him." Miloslava slowly said.

"Just let me finish!" Oliver exclaimed and Miloslava went silent, "Hugh Gregory used to kill off his workers when they got too nosey about how he aqquired his money, which is through dealing drugs. One of the men on that ship came across the drugs one day whilst I was watching him, so naturally I bugged them and Hugh acted like nothing had happened. Guess who was on the ferry."

"No way!" Miloslava said, "You're smarter than I give you credit for!" She continues, smirking.

"Just because I didn't go to medical school doesn't mean I'm not smart!" Oliver claimed.

"Well I'm still smarter." Miloslava said shrugging and chuckling.

"Well I'm still richer!" Oliver retaliated with, also chuckling.

"Well I wouldn't know even if I was! My dad went crazy and I had to be a stripper just to pay for food. Then all of a sudden, he paid for medical school for me and told me all of his bank details to use to pay for anything we needed like food." Miloslava said and her and Oliver burst out laughing, "You can't say you don't remember me being a stripper!"

"I wish I could! That was one awkward party! A lot of people said you were very good though! Especially Tommy! He talked about it for a month, it knocked me sick every time!" Oliver said shuddering slightly and Miloslava playfully elbowed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey... why's it just us two?" Miloslava asked slowly.

"Diggle's going to be here soon." Oliver said.

"Well... I have to tell you something... You may already know but, Emeline is dead. Olly. I killed our stepmum. I killed her." Miloslava stuttered.

"No! No, you didn't. Millie, I got told everything, by one of your friends, Alex? Anyway, from what I got told I can tell that it wasn't your fault." Oliver said, putting his hand on Miloslava's shoulder, "I never liked her anyway. What is she, stepmum number 14? Dad dates far too much, it gets confusing."

"As if this family could get any more confusing. One half of the family is confusing enough never mind both put together." Miloslava said chuckling.

"If only people knew that." Oliver says rolling his eyes, "How's Dexter?"

"He's alright, still a serial-killer, still adopted, still pretty messed up but that's normal for this family tree." Miloslava chuckled. They always joked about their own family, they lived in it and it made it easier to deal with.

"Oh! That reminds me... strangely enough..." Oliver exclaimed and got gradually slower as he began to think about why that reminded him about his surprise, "Anyway! I got you something!" Oliver said with a grin painted upon his face. He put his hand over Miloslava's eyes and guided her to a rectangular box. Quickly, he took away his hand and Miloslava opened the box.

"Olly! Thank you!" Miloslava said as she pulled out an all green arrow, "It's so beautiful, and so light, and so sharp and so... green! Thank you so much Olly you really are the best sibling anybody could have!" She exclaimed as she jumped up on Oliver, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and digging her face in to his neck.

"Well going off of our siblings, a rat would be better than the other triplets, especially Axelma!" Oliver said chuckling.

Suddenly, Miloslava pulled away her face from Oliver's neck but kept the rest of her body where it was, leaning back, she said, "Axelma's back."

"What?" Oliver said suddenly and bluntly.

"She was in the ferry crash, she's unfortunately okay but her girlfriend has internal bleeding. She's at the hospital with her." Miloslava said sadly.

"What I would give to put an arrow through her is unreal." Oliver said and Miloslava found herself agreeing. She had dreamt about it many times, getting her revenge, it helped her make it through everything that happened because of Axelma.

"You two still confuse me." Miloslava heard John say and she started to chuckle and climbed down from Oliver.

"And for the record, I have planned exactly how I would do it... Put an arrow through her I mean... yeah... and it would be painful... so painful." Miloslava said smirking.

"And that is the most sinister smirk I have ever seen. Creeps the living hell out of me." Felicity said as she walked down the stairs leading into Oliver's den. In response, Milolsava put her hands to the bottom of her chin in a v shape, smiled and winked at Felicity before laughing and shrugging in her direction.

Suddenly, heavy metal music started to play out of Miloslava's phone, "Sorry, gotta take this."

"Hey Izzie!" Miloslava said down the phone in her best cheerful voice.

"Mil, I have an idea. You're doing it, there is no option in it whatsoever." Isobel said quickly down the phone before continuing, "You knwo have we have the holidays coming up, and we get time off? Well, we're all going to set up a day in the life of ourselves, doing what you would do on a regular day off. You have to provide food, clothes for throughout the day or just what to wear if the person already owns it, wake up call, how you get changed everything, exactly how you would do it on a day off. You get to keep one secret and you must answer everybody's questions honestly other than those regarding your one secret. You have the last day. The order is me, Alex, Christina, Meredith, Lexi, Derek and then you."

"Can I skip Derek's because I already know what he does, I've lived a lot of days exactly how he would being his cousin and all." Miloslava said.

"Hmmm... fine." Isobel reluctantly said giving in to Miloslava, "As long as you have space for everyone to stay."

"Yeah that's fine. But on my day, we're working my other three jobs, my brothers, sister and cousin are coming round for a big traditional Icelandic meal just like we all used to have when I was little, you're speaking Icelandic, watching films in Icelandic and listening to Icelandic music. My life isn't very fun." Miloslava said before hanging up. Miloslava turned her attention back to Oliver and smiling, "Sorry about that Olly. By the way, you're coming around mine for tea on Wednesday, just like old days."

"Okay, who else is going round?" Oliver asked to ensure he wouldn't come across anybody he wasn't too fond of.

"All my friends will be there as well as Greg, Dexter, Debra, Barry, Thea, you, Cal, Derek and his wife Meredith. A big family meal, Icelandic food obviously." Miloslava said chuckling.

"Alright, I'll bring Thea round at 7." Oliver said before turning to look at the computer screen where Felicity had pulled up security camera footage of Hugh Gregory and his current location which was shown to be just outside of his house, "Seems we have to pay a certain Hugh Gregory a visit." Oliver said smirking to which Miloslava also smirked. Then, they both picked up their bows and quivers and ran out of the building.

 **-10 minutes later-**

When they finally reached Hugh Gregory's house, they split up. Miloslava climbed up to the top window and smashed through, landing with a roll. She then creeped through the house desperate to not make a sound which ended up useless when she heard somebody pull out a gun. She whipped her head around and readied her bow, immediately sending one flying, pinning the woman on to the wall.

"Where's Gregory?" Miloslava said, her voice distorted through the machine.

"I don't know." The red-haired woman said with too much confidence. Miloslava was a micro-expression analysis, she could tell when someone was lying. So she grabbed an arrow and stabbed it into the woman's hand.

"I said, where is Gregory!" Miloslava snarled, moving the arrow to cause more pain.

After screaming in pain, the woman gave in, "He's in the panic room. In the living room there is a bookcase, pull out the only red book and the panic room will open.". This time, Miloslava knew she wasn't lying, she let go of the arrow and jumped down the staircase, landing in a crouched position. She ran to Oliver and grabbed his elbow, pointing towards the bookcase. Oliver immediately took position as backup with his bow drawn and Miloslava searched the bookshelves for a red book. Eventually, she found it and she pulled it out. The bookcase swung open with such speed, Miloslava stumbled slightly.

With bows drawn, Miloslava and Oliver walked into the room. It had white walls and a white floor, it's sterile feel reminded Miloslava of a hospital. Quickly, she dismissed the thought of hospitals from her head and she continued into the hostile room. She heard the familiar sound of a table screeching against the floor. She whipped her head around and followed the sound, breaking into a run when she saw the table had been pushed aside to reveal a stairway, she jumped down the stairway as Oliver took a different route. Miloslava followed the corridor until she ended up outside in a dark alleyway. She spotted Hugh Gregory, the small, fat man running away from her until he spotted Oliver stood the other side.

"Hugh Gregory." Miloslava said menacingly.

"You have failed this city." Oliver finished before putting an arrow through Gregory's foot and calling Quentin Lance to come and arrest him, after telling him exactly what he did. Then, they both took off sprinting to the base before heading back home as it was now late.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine sunshines!" Miloslava shouted on the bright, Wednesday morning.

"What?! It's 4 in the morning!" Alex shouted throwing a pillow at Miloslava who caught it.

"Hey, we're living this like I would and this is what time I wake up whenever I am off of work. And every single free day I have, so get up you lazy ass bunch!" Miloslava said, her volume rising.

"And that is a true fact." Derek said in response to the groans as he had experienced this many times.

"Right, you have an hour to go home and get, formal office wear, a formal outfit and men must have a suit, a pair of casual bottoms as I have a t-shirt for you all and you will need comfy, exercise gear. Whilst you do that, I will have a shower and do my hair then the day begins. The bag labelled with your name is your t-shirt. Izzie you have Paramore, Alex you have Asking Alexandria, Derek you have Foo Fighters, Meredith you have Evanesence, Lexi you have The Pretty Reckless and Christina you have Korn. You'll know what I mean in a minute, now do one.". Miloslava said gesturing towards the door as she headed in to the shower.

 **-1 hour later-**

Miloslava was stood by the main door downstairs waiting for the others. Eventually, when they had all got there and wearing their band t-shirts, they all headed upstairs.

"Mil, do you have any other shirts, mines too big." Christina said pulling at the top.

"That's the whole point Christina!" Miloslava said chuckling, "Right, first thing in the morning is stretches." and the entire group groaned. Then, Miloslava began to go through a set of stretches. First she had them do left and right leg splits which she did with ease and Isobel also did but looked in a little pain. Then she did oversplits with a chair under each leg which still didn't hurt her.

"Feels good doesn't it." Miloslava said, exhaling.

"Nope. It hurts. A lot, can we stop now. And can you stop because you're making me feel sick." Alex stated.

"I was a gymnast." Miloslava said, explaining why she is flexible. She then went on to do a series of other difficult stretches and handstands and flips etc.

Finally, she finished, "Great now it's time for breakfast, you can help yourself to anything but bear in mind, I'm making sweet corn."

"Seriously? Sweet corn, for breakfast?! Honestly, that is all you eat." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

Miloslava finished her corn and grabbed a flask of hot chocolate before heading out the door.

 **-One hour and a half later-**

Miloslava climbed out of her car and waited for the others to also climb out of the car.

"Why are we here?" Meredith asked with one eyebrow raised.

"When I was younger, after I returned from the island, my dad's condition had worsened and Axelma was hooked on Heroin and was almost never in, so I didn't have anyone who knew the bank details so I could be told them, I had no money and had to pay for a carer for my father, food, the bills, everything. I took up stripping. Then my dad got even worse and we had to move to America because he refused to get help where people knew him. When we got here, we had even less money as the home I put him in was even more expensive and Axelma went to jail. I started working for two of my cousins who you will see today, I also continued with the stripping. Eventually, my father had a lucid period and told me all his bank details. So I quit stripping but enjoyed working for my cousins so continued with it and here I am." Miloslava said and the others just stared at her, apart from Derek who already knew.

Then, she walked into the Lightman building with the others following her, "Cal!" She shouted.

"Oh my God what the heck are this mob doing here?" Cal exclaimed.

"Cal... because you love me... just find them something to do, paperwork, anything, thy're interns so they're used to it." Miloslava said taking small, child like steps towards Cal.

"First, name badges, all of you put one on." Cal demanded and everybody followed, "Right so, Alex you shadow Mil, Meredith shadow Gillian, Isobel shadow Ria, Christina shadow Eli, Lexi shadow me and Derek well you know what do to you've been here often enough."

Miloslava walked off with Alex following her like a puppy, "I asked him to give me you, don't make me regret it." Miloslava said smirking and Alex rolled his eyes at her before chuckling. Then, she pulled an Ipad out of her tartan satchel and passed it over to Alex to read.

"So this guy supposedly killed his wife and we need to see if he is lying or not... okay..." Alex muttered reading the case file off of the Ipad.

 **-30 minutes later-**

"I mean, I just asked him if he had did it and you knew he was lying when he said he didn't that's crazy! Wait? Do you always know when people are lying... like when I said I couldn't come round because I needed to visit family." Alex said and Miloslava nodded her head to answer his question.

 **-3 hours later-**

Miloslava climbed out of her car once again after driving to the police station. To answer the questions she knew were going to bombard her, she told them, "My other cousin, Dexter, works here. We will be working with him and doing forensics, specifically, blood splatter analysis. Don't get in the way and be wary because Dexter can get weird." After she announced this, the other just looked at her and Derek smirked a little because he knew what Dexter was like.

"Dex!" Miloslava said as she gave Dexter a hug, "Deb!" Miloslava said giving Debra a hug, "These are Alex, Isobel, Christina, Lexi, Meredith and obviously Derek and you lot, these are my cousins Dexter and Debra." Miloslava said, pointing to each person as she said their name.

"This way to my office." Dexter said gesturing his arm towards his office, "What the hell should I have them do?" He whispered to Miloslava.

"They're interns, they'll do anything, just tell them to write up some notes in a report and that'll be them sorted for hours." Miloslava whispered back chuckling.

"Okay then, each grab a file, inside the file, you'll find a piece of scrap paper with either Millie's or my scruffy handwritten notes, I need you to type them all up. Then, print it out and return it to me or Millie for a proof reading then you can put it on Debra's desk." Dexter said smiling a little and then pointing to the pile of files.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why... why are we here?" Derek said, mentally preparing himself for the answer because he already knew it.

"Visiting my family members." Meredith said before walking over to two gravestones next to each other, "This is for Helga my step-mother who was more of a mother to me. She was murdered... in front of me and my other triplets... her throat was slit by a drug lord because she didn't pay him the money she owed him... Anyway, here she is, I always come just to say hello. Next to Joes!"

 **-15 minutes later-**

"Hey Joe!" Miloslava said as she walked into the bar to find the usual shot of Brandy waiting for her, she downed it in one like it was water and walked out of the bar.

 **-15 minutes later-**

"Quick in, quick out, Derek you know the drill. He isn't lucid luckily because if he was, he'd try to kill me." Miloslava said walking into the home and gesturing to the man pacing in the centre of the room, "This is my dad, he'll probably act strange and hurt you but it's because he's ill."

Miloslava took small, shaky steps up to her father, "Dad." She said.

"Not now Helga!" Her father screamed, "Those triplets are in their room. They're being so loud I can't even think. Shut them up! Now!"

"This was what my father was like when he started getting ill, when I was 10. Everything was great until then, then it all went downhill like a boulder off of a cliff." Miloslava said shrugging, "Dad it's me Miloslava, your daughter."

"Helga!" He shouted grabbing Miloslava's shoulders violently, "If it means breaking the shitty ones leg's, just do it! Just shut them up!".

"I'm the shitty one." Miloslava whispered to the other with a very fake and sarcastic smile, "Dad! Helga is dead. Please let me get through to you!" She started to shout.

"Solveig you ungrateful bitch!" He shouted pushing Miloslava to the floor.

"Dad! It's not Solveig, it's Miloslava you remember me." Miloslava said,s he knew she had to keep trying it always took a couple of attempts.

"Millie-moo honey. How was school sweetheart?" He said and a big warm smile grew on Miloslava's face.

"It was great dad, I've got to go now, I have an appointment. Love you dad." She said going up on her tiptoes and kissing her father on the cheek.

"You and all of your appointments, hope it goes well honey, love you too." Her father said smiling and waving to Miloslava as she and her friends left the home.

 **-20 minutes later-**

"Everyone get in your formal wear and make sure you look good. I'm a billionaire and we are one hell of a posh family so you have to fit in." Miloslava demanded before rushing to get ready.

bang, bang, bang

Wearing a tight fitting black dress and dark green velvet blazer, Miloslava hurried to the door in her dark green high heels. She swung open the grand door and saw Oliver stood there in a black suit and tie stood with Thea who was wearing a loose fitter crimson dress with a chunky gold necklace.

"Hey! Come in!" Miloslava said smiling and gesturing into her home. Oliver and Thea walked in and headed to the dining room which had a large table and was where they had many family meals.

Five minutes later, the door went again and Miloslava went for the door again, she opened it again and welcomed Dexter and Debra into her home, Dexter was wearing a brown suit and Debra was in a dark blue dress which you could tell from her face, she hated. As they were walking in, Miloslava saw another car pull up.

"I'm here and only because you took my vicodin." Greg said limping in with his walking stick.

"Ergh whatever Greg." Miloslava said and exchanging a nod with Cal as he followed Greg into the house, giving him a playfully punch as she reached him.

"Right so guys, these are my friends, Alex, Isobel, Christina, Lexi and Derek's wife Meredith, you lot, this is my brother Oliver, my sister Thea, my cousins Dexter, Debra, Cal and Gregory my other brother should be here soon but well, he's always late ironically." Miloslava said chuckling at the end and making eye contact with Oliver so they could share the inside joke.

 **-10 minutes later-**

Miloslava heard another know on the door and excused herself from the table. She swung open the door once more to see Barry stood behind it biting his lip.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Barry said.

"It's okay." Miloslava chuckled, pulling Barry into a hug, "It's been ages since I last saw you!"

"Yeah I know and I don't like it!" Barry chuckled.

Then, the door went once more, the others were confused but Miloslava stood to get the door, "Quick news flash, I forgave Axelma and... Solveigs back!" she shouted from the doorway. Then, she walked back in as if followed by two clones, "Everyone, this is Axelma and Solveig, God bless you telling us apart.".

They then all walked into the dining room, "This is my other brother, Barry. And now that he has finally showed up, we can eat! We have Saltfiskur which is fish that has been dried and salted. Harðfiskur which is a bit like fish jerky I suppose, you eat it with butter. There is also Kjötsúpa which is like a meat soup where lamp is cut into small pieces and boiled with the bones with rice, potatoes, turnips, onions and herbs and Ein með öllu, the Icelandic hot dog, the pysla hot dog contains lamb and is served með öllu, with everything on it which includes, ketchup, sweet brown mustard, raw onions, fried onions and remoulade which is a sauce made with mayonnaise and relish." Miloslava said, explaining all of the unusual Icelandic foods.

"You really have spoiled us Millie." Oliver said smiling and giving Miloslava a peck on the cheek.

 **-1 and a half hours later-**

"God Greg literally could not get out fast enough. And we all know that he isn't very fast in the first place." Miloslava chuckled to Oliver.

"Well Dr. Gregory House is not exactly well known for his people skills." Oliver responded with and Miloslava gave her a playful dig.

"Anyway now, you lot, we train!" Miloslava said with a big grin on her face and walking towards one of the biggest rooms in the house. This room was always kept locked and out of bounds for the other residents. Miloslava unlocked the door with a satisfying click. She pushed open the door to reveal a big room filled with various dummies, targets, ledges and pretty much anything else you could use to train, "Grab anything, do anything just sweat your ass off.".

Miloslava then walked off and went over to the open area of ground. After doing many stretches such a holding her leg to her ear and over splits with one leg on a chair, she took to tumbling. She ran up, did two front hand springs and then did a complicated series of turns and twists in the air. She then walked over to the pull up bar where you jump a level each time and she did it to the top and then jumped down. With a smirk on his face, Alex walked over to the same piece of equipment and pulled himself up, he attempted to jump it up but couldn't get it to go up which resulted to him falling off of the equipment.

"How the hell can you do that?" Alex exclaimed.

"I had a lot of spare time, I didn't go to school much. And when I was kidnapped I had to increase my strength to survive." Miloslava said shrugging and chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oliver I will kill you next time you make me come straight from work to come and get some criminal who's name I don't even know!" Miloslava whisper-shouted into her earpiece.

"He's known as snakebite and he escaped from Iron Heights, he's already killed 6 people we need to get him." Oliver responded with.

Miloslava creeped into the dark, damp room and pressed her body against the wall. She heard two male voices, "Millie, it's the one of the left we want." Oliver said through his earpiece. Miloslava then took a deep breath and sent an arrow into the sleeve of the man on the right, pinning him to the wall.

"You have failed this city." Oliver said through the voice distorter.

"Oh have I now?" A voice said, much unlike what Miloslava expected. It was high pitched, squeaky and sent chills through Miloslava's spine. Suddenly, she heard a hiss from behind her and saw a metal snake approaching her. She sent a flurry of arrows at it but they did nothing. The snake never stopped, it didn't even slow down until it reached her, where it sunk it's fangs into her leg. She pulled her leg out of her mouth and stamped on the snake and it suddenly went motionless. She turned around to see Oliver lay on the ground unconscious.

"Olly!" Miloslava screamed as she ran up to Oliver. Luckily, Snakebite had already ran off. She pulled out her phone and called John, "Diggle, come and meet me, Olly's been stabbed and he's unconscious, I can carry him some of the way but I need you to bring me the big medical kit." and John agreed. She slid her hands underneath of Oliver's body and lifted him up. She could feel his shaky breaths and his heart faintly beating. Suddenly, Miloslava remembered life those 2 months she was back from the island but Oliver was still there, they had gotten split up and they captured her on the boat, returning her for the possibility of a reward. Barry was in a coma; she visited him every day. They had been the worst 2 moths of her life. Miloslava had always known that her mother wasn't her biggest fan and the only people Miloslava had were her cousins- who were always so busy- and Thea -who their mother usually prevented from seeing Miloslava.

Before she knew it, she was running down the pavement with Oliver and nearly crashed into John.

"Pass me the bag." She said as she lay Oliver on the floor.

"No. You can't operate on him here!" John exclaimed, the idea of what she was about to do clicking in his head.

"Diggle, I am not losing him. Last time I thought I had I tried to off myself 14 times and that was for 2 months. Everything is in that bag, every second sees his chance at survival drop." She exclaimed and John sighed and passed Miloslava the bag.

 **-2 hours later-**

"That... that was the craziest thing I have ever seen. Ever. How did you do that? So fast, so... clean." John said, eyebrows raised in shock.

"It's my job... literally." Miloslava replies then scoops Oliver into her arms once again, "Open the car door please... he's going to wake up soon so don't be alarmed." She said, carefully placing Oliver's limp body in the car.

"What? You're not coming?" John asked in confusion.

"No, I have something to do." Miloslava said smirking almost crazily. John registered that something was wrong but quickly dismissed it when he remembered Oliver.

 **-30 minutes later-**

."Hey!" Miloslava said to Alex as she entered the locker room.

"Hey Mil... erm so-" Alex begun.

"No! Not talking about it! Not going to tell you about it! If you ask, I will seriously hurt you." Miloslava said with a slight smile before wincing and rubbing her head.

"You okay." Alex suddenly asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah." Miloslava said, the pain suddenly subsiding.

-30 minutes later-

"Hey you, mr hotshot getting a solo surgery!" Miloslava exclaimed, playfully elbowing Alex.

"Don't you just know it." Alex said, smirking and winking at Miloslava before playfully kicking her leg. Miloslava grabbed her leg and shouted in pain, her breath quickening from pain. Suddenly, she stopped, looked up at Alex and smirked.

She stumbled out of the room just as Derek was walking past, "Miloslava?!" He exclaimed.

"Alex... he... he... he attacked me. He pushed me down and kicked me." Miloslava exclaimed.

"With your... condition... your leg is probably broken, you need a cast on that now!" Derek said when all of a sudden, Miloslava just froze, "How the hell could you do this Alex! You must have known her condition! For God's sake, she breaks a rib when she sneezes!"

"I didn't attack her, I swear down!" Alex exclaims.

Suddenly, Miloslava unfreezes and runs out of hospital, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm going to call Oliver, something is definitely wrong with her." Derek declares before reaching into his pocket for his phone and called Oliver.

 **Right, now, I am going to switch POV's but be aware ALL OF THIS STUFF IS HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME.**

 **Oliver POV**

"Right, Derek, you keep an eye out at the hospital, just in case she comes back, I'll go out searching, thank you for telling me." Oliver said quietly down the phone.

Then, he returned to the dining room where his mother was seated along with Thea and some business people, "I'm so sorry but I have to go." He explained before leaving the room. He heard footsteps following him so he turned around in the hall, "What Thea?"

"Why are you leaving? Please do not leave me alone with mum and them?" Thea begged.

"Listen, Thea, something's wrong with Miloslava."

"Oh right, so as soon as anything is wrong with her, you just drop everything and run to her aid?"

"Thea," Oliver said, his face serious and Thea realised she was out of order, "Miloslava was just kicked, gently and playfully, by Alex but then she claimed he attacked her to Derek. Then, according to Derek she literally just froze before running out of the hospital and now we can't find her."

"I'm so sorry." Thea said, knowing about Miloslava's previous mental health issues and how much it worried Oliver.

 **Miloslava POV**

"Barry? Barry? Please call back, something is wrong." Miloslava said stumbling down an alleyway before letting out an hysterical laugh. She didn't intentionally laugh, and she didn't know why she did, she simply clamped her mouth over her hand. The sudden music blaring from her phone made her jump and once she felt back to normal, she answered her phone.

"Barry?" She said almost frantically down the phone.

"Mil? Are you okay?" Barry exclaimed.

"I think so... no... can you come and get me? I don't know where I am but-" Suddenly, Miloslava lets out an almighty scream.

"Miloslava?!" Barry shouted.

"I'm fine. Please. This is what I mean, I don't know what is wrong but something is.

 **Barry POV**

Barry was now pacing the lab whilst Miloslava was lay on the bed. Caitlin had put her out with anaesthesia because of her state.

"Okay... okay... in half an hour, the antidote will be ready." Caitlin says, pacing into the room.

"Antidote? For what?" Barry asks and to answer his question, Caitlin pulls up the leg of one of Miloslava's scrub trousers to reveal the snake bite mark, "Only issue now is keeping her sedated for that long."


	9. Chapter 9

"Barry, you need to inject this right into her heart." Caitlin said before passing a syringe filled with a strange, purple liquid.

"Erm.. okay." Barry said, taking a deep breath and positioning the syringe over the right side of Miloslava's chest.

"What are you doing?!" Caitlin exclaimed, "Do you not know where a heart is found or something!"

"No but she has that thing, where her heart and everything is over the other side, situs inversus totalis!" Barry exclaims, remembering at the end.

"But... her file doesn't say it." Caitlin said rushing over to the computer.

"Ohhh... shit." Barry muttered to himself, "Well... erm... that... that's the thing."

"What's the thing." Caitlin said.

"Well... erm-" Barry begun but was cut off when Miloslava grabbed his wrist and threw the syringe across the room. She pushed Barry to the floor before putting her hands around her own throat and tightened them. Just as she was doing this, Oliver raced into the room. He ran up to Miloslava and tried to pry her hands away from her throat but he couldn't.

"Mil?" Oliver shouted desperately, "Mil please?"

"AJ!" Barry suddenly shouted and Miloslava froze and snapped back to her normal self and confused, she pulled her hands down from her neck.

"Barry, Olly, do they know? Can... can I be normal here?" Miloslava said, in a very strong German accent.

"Okay guys, now I need to know what on earth is happening!" Cisco shouted from his seat by the computer.

"Great one Barry." Oliver sighed, "Right so, Miloslava isn't actually Miloslava, she's AJ. She's German, she's just amazing at accents. Her step-mother-but-basically-a-mother, was killed by a drug dealer and then one of our sisters, another triplet, started dealing and owed the gang that killed the step-mother, who they already owed money to, even more money so then the other two triplets obviously including AJ, testified against the gang. Eventually, they became such a threat, the three of them moved to America, where Beate-Irma AKA Axelma went to prison, and they all got other identities to keep themselves safe. Like with Barry, he got another surname that wasn't the same as the triplet's or other siblings because a family that big is easier to find, as did Wendell, the other kids were half brothers and took their mother's name, like I did but I am a full brother".

"Erm... okay." Cisco said and Caitlin just nodded and Barry suddenly injected AJ with the antidote.

"What... what happened?" AJ asked with a croaky voice and Oliver explained everything to her as she slowly sat up and got to her feet.

"So, I have to ask, what does AJ stand for?" Alex asked with a playful smirk on his face, who was stood at the door.

"Alex? Honestly, I didn't want to lie but there are literally people who want to kill me." AJ said running up to Alex.

"I understand Mil- AJ. But you have to tell me what AJ stands for."

"It stands for my ridiculous double barrelled first name that I will only every tell you when I am... heavily refreshed. But you can't tell anyone else, please Alex."

"Anything for you... AJ. God that feels weird to say."

"Almost as weird as Miloslava was at first." Oliver says smirking, "Thanks for following me Alex." he says sarcastically raising one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I had to make sure she was okay." Alex said shrugging and Oliver shook his hand whilst AJ watched smiling. Oliver had never been that accepting of AJ's friends, he was over-protective in that way.

 **-3 weeks later-**

AJ was sat with Alex, Oliver and Barry at Joe's bar.

"I think I want another tattoo." AJ said in a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Seriously you need more?" Oliver asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes I do!" AJ said.

"So, what tattoo's do you actually have? I've never seen them all?" Alex asks and AJ's eyes light up like a fire.

"Well, I have this one, " AJ said, standing up and revealing a large octopus tattoo, with the head on her right hip and the tentacles reaching across her stomach, all in black and grey, "which is my absolute favourite and I hardly every get to show, "Then obviously I have my black pointilism skull and mandala on my thigh, and my sleeve on my arm which actually does have a koi carp, der Enzian flower, which is a German flower that is not actually allowed to be picked, a pointilism butterfly with a key for a body and some satanic symbols and my brother's and sister's names. I also actually have a dream catcher down my spine that has a satanic star in the middle so it's less girly."

"Woah. Okay." Alex said with his eyes wide open in shock.

"See, what other tattoo could you possibly need." Oliver said.

"Well, " AJ said smirking, "I want a big arrow down my left forearm, and along that arrow I would like, mine, Beate-Irma's and Christianne-Lilo Aka Axelma and Solveig's birthday down it." Then she paused for dramatic effect, "As well as your's, Thea's, Fritzie's, Emerson's, Wendell's and Barry's."

"Well then I retract all previous statements." Oliver said smirking.

"Oh and I want to get a scalpel on my foot with the birthdays of all my friends at the hosptial added together." AJ said shrugging and Alex was sat with an almost proud smile, "Anyway, it's late, if I stay any longer I'll get drunk but I need to drive home. Goodnight fellas."

AJ then stood up and as she did she winced yet tried to hide it so then continued to limp halfway to the door before she felt a hand slide under her arm and behind her back, "Come on I'll drive back." she heard Alex say next to her, "You should really get that properly set."

"I've broken my legs several times, osteoporosis issues, I'm used to it." She said smirking.

 **-3 months later-**

"Karev? Teach me how to deliver a baby." AJ begged.

"Why on earth would you want to know?" Alex asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Chris- I mean Solveig's pregnant and it isn't the first time, she had two other beautiful, ginger kids a girl and a boy but she wants me to deliver this one. The issue is that I don't know how." AJ said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll teach-" Alex started when he was interrupted by Derek grabbing AJ as he walked past.

"Okay, you're now with me." Derek said.

"Why?" AJ moaned.

"You want to specialise in neurology, I need somebody with actual experience to assist on this." Derek explained and AJ just rolled her eyes and groaned which resulted in a playful elbow to the ribs by Derek.

AJ stopped, she held the railing a froze for a minute, she slid her hand over to the site that she had been shot in earlier to see if her rushed stitches were holding. Her and Oliver had been to see Snakebite again which resulted in her being shot five times and Oliver being bitten by the same snake she was but luckily this time they had an antidote. She tried to locate it but she was so dizzy she couldn't, she assumed it was just head rush.

"Sorry Derek, headrush." AJ explained as she fought to catch her breath and Derek looked at her with an expression which shows she doubted it but decided not to push it. AJ steadied herself and looked down at the crimson spreading across the light blue scrubs covering her heart.

"Oh crap." She muttered to herself as she untied the cardigan that she kept around her waist and put it on to cover the blood.

"Why do you get a cardigan?" Alex whined as he reached AJ.

"Messed up heart." AJ smirks, still breathless, "Hey, my little brother Wendell called before but he left a voicemail, could you check it for me please."

"I don't see why not. Hey? You okay? You're panting a lot for someone who is stood still." Alex said rolling his eyes and sighing which resulted in a dig in the ribs from AJ. Suddenly everything went blurry for AJ, she grabbed Alex's arm and tried to regain her balance yet failed, she felt her body hit the floor and her surroundings faded to black.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mil? Mil? Derek! Anybody? Somebody please!" Alex shouted as AJ collapsed, "What...what?" He muttered as he pulled off her cardigan and saw the crimson spreading over several areas of her scrubs.

"Okay, what have we got here?" A ginger haired doctor names Owen asked as he ran up to AJ, "Multiple shot wounds? Looks like some bad, rushed stitches ripped. We need to apply pressure, Yang, Grey, get over here, we need more hands."

 **-3 hours later-**

"Okay so it seems we have all of the bleeding under control but there must be another issue so we're going to do all we can to diagnose it, don't expect her to wake up anytime soon." Owen announced to the room of AJ's family who were all just nodding.

"No offence but you don't seem very bothered?" Christina announced.

"She's nearly died so many times it's became almost normal. Countless hospital trips and conditions, I've lost count to be fully honest." Debra said as she stood up along with Dexter and left waving goodbye.

"I better get back to work, Cuddy's rang me five times about a case." House said as he limped out of the room followed by Cal who used the same excuse.

"Detective, forensics and blood splatter analysis, diagnostician and behaviour analysis." Barry explained, "They're the cousins, we're the siblings, I don't know what Oliver does to be honest, I'm forensics also, Wendell's a forensic anthropologist, Axelma owns a nightclub somehow and Solveig's a dentist." Barry said to almost explain why they were all dressed as they were and were as frantic with visiting.

"Sounds like the perfect, intelligent, rich family." Christina said almost bitterly and everybody in the room started to chuckle, including Derek and Meredith, "What?"

"We're far from that, we're intelligent because we would be disowned like Axelma was, rich well, we were only rich when we were young and then after years of having nothing, where Miloslava actually stripped for money to feed us, until my father was lucid for long enough to tell us the banking information. And perfect? Perfect? Our father is crazy and also a whore, Miloslava was kidnapped and managed to escape onto the island where Oliver had been stranded. She got back, 6 months before Oliver, whilst I was in a coma after being struck by lightning, went home to see her sister in jail and the other in China, her father's mental status deteriorated and having to basically raise two of her brothers on her own and had to start stripping for money, Oliver's best friend was killed as was my best friend's fiance. So I suppose you could call us perfect, intelligent and rich if you didn't really know us, and I would love for that to be everything that would have related to my rant but it wasn't." Barry said standing up before Oliver put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down.

"I'm sorry but a lot of people make assumptions that kinda offend us, he's having a hard time, you can't blame him after all." Oliver says to justify his brothers actions, "Wendell? What's wrong? You haven't said a word."

"Erm... well..." Wendell slowly says, running his hands through his hair, "Something happened."

"What? Is your cancer back?" Oliver asked, his face dropping.

"No! No, not that..."

"Well spit it out then."

"Fritzie and Emerson are kind of on their way here, the babysitter needed to leave and there was nobody else who could take them. I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? And how come I've never seen these kids before, I mean, I live with Mil." Izzie asks.

"Miloslava made us swear to never allow either of them to see her in hospital, Fritzie is 8 and Emerson is 5 and lives with Mil, she's been looking after them since they were young and Miloslava has another house that she actually lives in, she just crashes at the house when she has had a late shift because it's a lot shorter walk from the hospital." Wendell explains and Izzie slowly nods her head to show her understanding.

 **-6 Hours later-**

"She woke up about an hour ago." Wendell told Derek who nodded and smiled in response.

"When can I go home." AJ ask which surprises everyone because they thought she was asleep, "and are Fritzie and Emerson here?"

"You already know the answer to both of them, you're a doctor and even I can hear them two outside, want me go and get them for you?" Derek asks and AJ weakly nods.

A tall for his age, slender boy with dark brown hair walks in first, followed by a smaller boy with bright blonde hair, they both run up to AJ who starts to cry, "My beautiful boys." she says smiling and lifting them both up on to the bed with us.

With Emerson sat on her left and Frtizie sat on her right, she pulled out a thin, paper book entitled, "Charlie Und Die Schokoladenfabrik" and began to read it aloud.

"What is she reading to them?" Alex whispered to Oliver.

"Well, she'll read Charlie Und Die Schokoladenfabrik, the German Charlie and the Chocolate Factory in German for 10 pages, and then O Tsárli kai to ergostásio sokolátas (Ο Τσάρλι και το εργοστάσιο σοκολάτας) which is the Greek version for another 10 pages and then ch'arli da shokoladis k'arkhana (ჩარლი და შოკოლადის ქარხანა) which is the Georgian version then after 10 pages, going on to the English version. There her languages, German is her native tongue, then Greek and Georgian, English is the weakest, she wants to pass on those to Emerson and Fritzie." Oliver explains and Alex nods.

 **-2 hours later-**

AJ was lay on the bed cuddling with Emerson and Fitzie and Oliver, Barry, the other triplets and Wendell were sat outside when Alex approached them.

"I need to talk to one of you, the one that knows AJ the best." He announced and they all just looked at each other.

"We've only really been living in the same country for a few years. She's secretive, we hardly know her." Oliver says looking down.

"I was in prison." Beate-Irma says throwing her arms up.

"And the rest of us were well... not with her, we kinda left her... in the best way possible." Christianne-Lilo mutters.

"Well that didn't at all make us look like horrible people Chrissy, well done." Oliver snaps.

"Which one is Chrissy?" Alex whispers to Wendell.

"Chrissy is Christianne-Lilo who you know as Solevig and Beate-Irma is Betty who you know as Axelma." He whispers back.

"What does AJ stand for?" Alex says grasping the opportunity he can see in front of him.

"Adeltrudis-Julianne." Wendell said and Alex raises his eyebrows.

Suddenly a high pitched, elongated beep escaped from AJ's machine.

Despite the CPR and shocks, the beeping never stopped until the machine itself was turned off.

 **The end**


End file.
